Development for combustion of gas turbine engines may focus on reducing emissions and being able to burn a variety of fuel sources. Certain requirements for low emissions of nitrogen oxides (NOx) and carbon monoxide (CO) provide certain design constraints. Achieving low CO is generally linked with complete combustion and product gases being in thermodynamic equilibrium. Achieving low NOx is linked with low combustion temperatures and low residence times, which can be brought about through lean fuel-air ratios and/or dilution. Dilution of combustion gases may be achieved with exhaust gases, such as exhaust gas recirculation (EGR) and flue gas recirculation (FGR.) These conditions may result in incomplete combustion which in turn may lead to high CO output.
To prevent incomplete combustion, traditional combustion systems are sized with an appropriate volume. However, this approach and with high dilution (EGR or FGR) may be limited by flammability and temperature limits. Thus, a combustion chamber configured to result in combustion with ultra-low NOx and CO output is needed.